


Sister: The Prequel

by madelinescribbles



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Character Study, Drug Use, Gen, Graphic descriptions of gore, In Media Res, Mild Sexual Content, Origin Story, Pre-Canon, Prostitute Character, Running from cops, Too Dramatic for Its Own Good, Without Actually Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelinescribbles/pseuds/madelinescribbles
Summary: A pretty fucked up yet simple imagining of what drove Kaikaina Grif to join the military.





	1. Tuesdays, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to @Sroloc_Elbisivni for beta-ing this work and giving me the courage to post it!

What was she? This was the floor. She felt carpet between her fingers and the hem of her shirt in her hand, but what was she in relation to these things? What was she _really_? The world came through distorted; the ceiling was next to her face and her hand was light years away. 

She saw Adele on the floor next to her, playing with some kind of morphing ball. Adele's face looked relatively normal, but the toy in her hands was a different story. Its shape was changing constantly, a kaleidoscope of colors that she couldn't be sure was a physical attribute of the tinker toy or another hallucination. It demanded her attention. Was it glowing? Probably. Actually, now that she thought about it glowing it glowed brighter. It was beginning to get blinding. She looked away. Then she remembered how cool it looked and watched it again. Less glowing, more changing color. It was amazing. 

"Amazing," she whispered.

Adele snorted, "Wanna try it?"

"More than anything." She spoke so softly that her voice was barely audible, as though anything too loud would break the ball. 

Adele handed over the toy and Kaikaina took it gingerly in her hand. 

"I think this is god," Kai whispered, as though it was a secret between the two of them. She trusted Adele in this moment. She would go to the ends of the earth with her. They were soulmates. Adele showed her how to find god. 

Adele barked a short laugh and Kaikaina jumped at the noise, cradling the plastic ball close to her chest as though the laugh had the power to shatter it. 

"You're trippin' real bad, baby," Adele chuckled, "You're lucky I only took four tabs. Otherwise I'd've started trippin' too and mighta hit you by accident. And if everyone's trippin' then it gets real bloody real fast."

Kai's eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out what she meant. 

"I'm a schizo tripper, hun. I start seein' scary shit and I just black out and wail on the nearest person. If they trippin' too, everyone gets violent."

"I'm glad you're not like that. I love you," Kai told her. She leaned in and reached for her neck to pull her in for a messy kiss. 

But Adele did not return the kiss, she went suddenly rigid, eyes staring at the floor behind Kaikaina. 

"Kai." 

No response. 

"Kai!"

"Hm?" Kai barely grunted in between sucking Adele's neck and making out with what was supposed to be her lips but in reality was closer to her left cheek. 

"Kai, oh my god get off! I think the slut is dying!" Adele had genuine panic in her voice, something Kaikaina had never heard before from her casual persona. 

She released Adele and looked to the floor behind her, where the prostitute they had hired was convulsing and foaming at the mouth on the carpet. Her eyes were open wide in panic and bloody frothing spit ran down the front of her neck through her cleavage, which was hanging out distastefully from a ripped shirt, as though she had attempted to tear it off in an effort to breathe. Her skin was pale and her face was almost blue; Kai guessed she had been seizing for at least a minute. 

"Fuck. Fuck! Holy fuck! Holy shit we're so fucked! If we take the body outside the manager will call the cops! I can't go to prison - I ain't butch enough!" Adele was panicking. 

She's dying. She's dying. CPR. She needs CPR. Did Kai know CPR? Through the thick haze of the acid she vaguely remembered her and Dexter being forced to go to a free summer first aid course by their mom while she went drinking. Kai usually snuck out, but Dexter stayed the whole time because breaking out required climbing through a window and he thought it was too much effort. She tried to recall the first two classes before she found the escape route. They made her kneel over a dummy and sing "Stayin' Alive," and then breathe on its mouth. Could she do this? Her head and heart were pounding. That course was over 5 years ago and she was tripping balls right now, there was no way she could actually do anything helpful. 

Kaikaina glanced at the prostitute slowly growing still on the floor next to her. She looked to Adele on her other side, who was crying and clawing repeatedly at her thigh so hard she was beginning to draw blood. She had to do something. 

With the world spinning around her she shifted to her knees and positioned herself over the dying prostitute. She tried to line her arms up with the middle of the chest, but she couldn't tell if it was the right spot with the world spinning around her. The prostitute went still. No time to make it perfect. 

She began compressions. One thing she _did_ remember was the annoying instructor telling her to push down harder. "It's ok if you break a rib, as long as they're alive," he told her. Kai began to pound with all her strength, hyperfocused on pushing all the power into her arms.

Everything felt like it was simultaneously moving towards and away from her at rapid speeds. Her vision was blurry and she couldn't feel her arms. Weak. Her body felt weak. But she had to hold it together - she pressed harder. 

Kai decided she should probably do the breathing thing. She pulled her hands away, but when she looked for the prostitute's mouth everything was blurry and distorted. She didn't know where her face was. Rather than deal with hallucinations, she returned to compressions. 

Sweat rolled down her face as she continued to pound. A loud crack split through the deafening silence in her ears but she remembered the words of the instructor and kept going. 

Something felt wrong. The area she was pounding on felt too soft. She must be too low on the body - the stomach. She decided to move her arms up.

It still felt wrong. She probably needed to move up more. And pound harder. So she did that. And if it still felt wrong, she inched up a little more. 

After a few moments, her vision was so distorted from adrenaline, tears, and hallucinations that she was essentially blind. But she reached a point that felt like the right spot for compressions so she fought her fatigue and kept a steady and firm rhythm. Sweat rolled in beads down her forehead - Kai could feel every single one as it trickled down the side of her face or lined the bridge of her nose. Everything was silent except for a single high-pitched monotone that seemed to grip her skull and squeeze. Her heart thumped in her chest at the speed and intensity of a racehorse as she focused everything she had on pressing down with as much force as possible. It was the only thing she could think about. It wasn't even about the prostitute anymore. She just had to keep pounding.

Kaikaina felt a sudden, sharp pain in her temple. It throbbed and pierced her mind but she couldn't stop her compressions to touch it or even look around for a cause. She only knew that she just had to keep pounding. She just had to keep pounding. 

The sharp pain exploded from her temple again with much more ferocity. Kaikaina's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell limp with a thud on top of the prostitute.


	2. Rise and Shine! You're a Murderer!

Kai woke up to a throbbing in her skull and the intense urge to vomit, as she did every Tuesday morning. Her eyes stung, nearly crusted shut from dried tears, but it seemed rubbing them made her eyes sting more. Her hands felt... stiff. 

As she stumbled over a snoozing body on her way to the bathroom, she tried to remember exactly what happened this time. Some girl she had met nearby a college campus on Thursday invited her to a private club, and while she was sad to miss her weekly beginning-of-the-week banger at the warehouse, the girl was hot and promised high quality acid. She knew she'd made the right decision when she entered the private room and found a prostitute. 

She looked into the bathroom mirror. Her face was red and puffy, with a fresh bruise forming on her left temple. There was something brown and crusty smeared on her face. _@God don’t let it be shit again._

Kai looked back down at her hands to find them absolutely coated in the same brown residue. She flexed her fingers and the substance began to crack and flake off. It wasn’t shit; it was dried blood.

A piece of the night flashed in her mind. "I think the slut is dying!" and the fear on Adele's face rushed to the top of the acid-induced haze clouding her memory. She couldn't remember much else except the total fear that gripped her. What had happened? Kai glanced at her hands. Oh god... what _had_ happened?

She turned around and peered through the open bathroom door into the private club room Adele had rented. With her eyes open she began to realize that this was nothing like her usual Monday benders. The formerly olive green shag carpet was soaked with blood in many different places. There were a few handprints around where Kai had stumbled to her feet moments ago, and several nonlinear trails of footprints- both barefoot and shoed- pacing all over the room. 

The piece-de-resistance laid in the center of the floor. The snoozing body that Kai had tripped over on her way to the bathroom practically floated in a massive pool of blood. It was the prostitute. Not only was she dead, but her body was mutilated in a display straight out of Criminal Minds. Her chest had been crushed so completely that the corpse looked almost like a half-inflated doll, and the face had been beaten in so brutally that it no longer had features- just a red mass of flesh pooling in a crushed skull. It was truly disturbing just how pulverized the chest and face were. All the bones within had to be broken if not completely ground into shards.

Kaikaina felt sick. A deep sick. The kind that takes a fistful of your lower gut in its palm, twists it until you scream, then squeezes it for good measure. 

Besides the body, the rest of the room was empty. A faint set of shoed footprints leading to the door indicated that Adele had left, and Kai assumed she didn’t just step out for a quick drag. Kai was on her own - probably guilty of murder and certainly looking like it.

It had finally happened. One of her ragers went nuclear. In all honesty, she was a bit surprised it had taken this long. The past few years after Dexter left were a string of nights spent club-hopping and warehouse raving; she had done 12 lines of coke in one night, had anal sex with 2 mob bosses simultaneously, drank 2 full bottles of vodka upside down in under ten minutes, and stolen an endangered venomous python from the zoo for a beach house weekend. Only now had she finally killed a man.

Well, a woman… a prostitute. She killed a prostitute. Kai had hoped her first murder would have at least been a rich billionaire, but whatever.

Suddenly she caught a whiff of the worst scent conceivable. Dear god. Last month she had spent the night under a fishing dock, and that had nothing on odor permeating the room. How had she not noticed it before? Oh, fuck, how had the club manager not noticed? It was only a matter of time before the smell of death became strong enough for the cops to be called.

She glanced at the clock on the wall. 3:12 A.M. There were likely still several patrons partying outside if she knew the Honolulu night life. And she _knew_ the Honolulu night life.

Kai mulled over her options. 

The _Weekend at Bernie_ ’s was out, only because the prostitute no longer had a face. Plus the blood would probably soak through any fabric. Not to mention there was still blood all over the floor and her fingerprints were all over the room…

She was starting to realize that the blood lake was probably going to ruin all her options and she should really not waste the mental effort trying to get away with this one. This wasn’t like getting caught in the Jehovah’s Witness congregation bathroom with a bag of meth; there are some things you just cant shove up your coochie.

Oh well. Time to start life on the run. How hard could it be?

 

* * *

 

Kaikaina had never realized just how many goddamn cops were in Honolulu until she walked along the side of the highway in a blood-stained cactus-print crop top, jean shorts that let her ass hang out just enough to let the world know she wore a thong, and knee-high six-inch-heeled lace-up combat boots that left bloody footprints in their wake. None of them had stopped her so far, but in the past 30 minutes, four separate cruisers and one motorcycle slowed significantly as they passed. It was only a matter of time before one of them actually noticed the bloodstains from the highway, or at the very least stopped her for suspicion of prostitution and _then_ noticed the blood.

Kai hated walking. Especially along the goddamn highway. She couldn't call an Uber because 1) she was soaked with blood, 2) she didn't have a phone and was not willing to ask the club manager to use theirs, and 3) she didn't have money to pay for it anyway. Adele had stolen her last $5 while she was unconscious.

It took hours, but eventually she made it to her destination. Her bare feet (she had ditched her combat boots on the side of the highway two miles in) dragged along the boardwalk. It was about 6 A.M. now, and aside from a few overzealous joggers and a zombified high school cross-country team congregating for practice, the beach was empty. Despite being covered in blood, she went unnoticed due to the fact that most locals who got up this early pointedly _avoided_ looking at the hobos on the beach. It was depressing and, in Kai’s case, disturbing for rich people with beachfront properties.

She trekked through the sand and underneath a pier, where she began peeling off her clothes. Luckily, she had been wearing her matching Marc Jacobs “Sex Dungeon” collection lingerie that she had swiped from a Victoria’s secret, meaning that the bloodstains were undetectable on the glossy black cloth. 

Kai waded into the water and began scrubbing the dry gore off of her skin in the salty water. She wasn't even worried about sharks at this point; being eaten alive would be less of a hassle than going to prison.

She made a few attempts to wash out her actual clothes, but just as she suspected the white shirt and baby blue jorts didn’t stand a chance against the crimson sprinkler that was their prostitute.

_The one you killed._

“Shut the fuck up you dumb slut,” she said aloud to herself. A nearby older couple that had been walking along the water looked her way and whispered to each other.

“HEY, MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! AT LEAST I DON’T THINK LILY PULITZER IS STILL AN ACCEPTABLE THING TO WEAR!” The old couple turned and shuffled away nervously, “THAT’S RIGHT GRANDMA IT AIN’T VINTAGE IF YOU’RE OVER 35!

“Fucking timeshare oldies,” she muttered.

Eventually she decided to move on to phase two of her “Don’t Get Arrested for Homicide” plan, which essentially consisted of “bail.” “Bail” had also been phase one, and she didn't have a phase three yet, but she assumed it would be something along the same lines. So far she had bailed on the club and her clothes, now it was time to bail on Honolulu.

Part of her was sad; she’d grown up here. Leaving it would be upsetting and not to mention way out of her comfort zone. However, being shanked in prison also sounded way out of her comfort zone, so she didn't think about it too much. 

So she had a plan and she had the resolve - the main problem was enacting it. Getting out of Honolulu was a bit difficult when you had no car, no boat, no money, no way of contacting anyone, no one to contact, and no vacant vacation homes to rob. (It was tourist season and Kai couldn’t afford Grandma Family Money calling the cops on her for stealing a thousand dollar vase worth .01% of her estate). 

Fortunately, she did have one option for ditching the authorities. Unfortunately, it involved _becoming_ the authority.


	3. Live Long Enough to See Yourself Become the Cop

The recruitment building was plastered with promotional posters. “WE TAKE ANYONE!” one sign read. “WE’RE DESPERATE!” read another. No wonder they drafted Dexter.

With comfortable determination she pushed open the door to the recruiter. She stalked confidently up to the single occupied desk in the room.

When man in uniform finally looked up at her, his face turned bright red at the sight of her standing before him in nothing but lingerie. 

“Can I help you?” he asked cautiously. 

“Yeah. I’m here to sign up,” she told him.

“You-you’re… right. Can I ask why you decided to come dressed like that? Or rather, not dressed?”

“No.”

“What?”

“No, you can't ask me that.”

The recruiter was stunned into silence for just a moment, but recovered quickly.

“Of course. Well then, I guess we’ll start your,” he sighed ever so slightly, “ _official_ interview. Take a seat.”

Kaikaina turned the wooden chair around and sat down on it casually, straddling the back. She felt the breeze as the thong thinned to accommodate the new position. What a power move. The recruiter visibly winced.

“Before we begin, can I get your name?” he sounded tired.

“Kai.”

“Your full name, please,” he sighed.

“Why?” She suddenly sat up straighter, “Is there a background check? You a cop or something?”

The recruiter didn't even answer, he just stared at her, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, mouth changing slowly back and forth between concerned frown and perplexed gape, like he was searching for words but they escaped him.

“Why are you here?” he asked when he finally found his voice.

“I told you; I’m a good ol’ patriot I’m here to sign up for the USNC—”

“It’s the UN—”

“Yeah that. I wanna be a soldier and all that. Sign said you take anyone. I want in. You got a place for me or not?”

The recruiter sighed. He seemed to do a lot of that. Slowly, he opened the bottom lefthand drawer of his desk and pulled out a single paper.

“Yes. We have the perfect place for you,” he slid the paper across the desk to her and placed an ornate fountain pen on top of it, “Sign here.”

A military contract was probably something she was supposed to read before she signed.

 

 

** AGREEMENT TO RECRUITMENT AND ASSIGNMENT: SPECIAL CASE BGA-1 **

 

** THIS DOCUMENT HEREBY CERTIFIES THAT BY SIGNING BELOW, THE INDIVIDUAL AGREES TO AND MEETS THE SPECIAL QUALIFICATIONS* FOR ASSIGNMENT AT UNSC SIMULATION BASE “OUTPOST BLOOD GU… **

 

 

Ugh. Gross. A bunch of military jargon. She dropped out of school specifically to never read anything like this ever. 

“This outpost, is it far away? Like, off earth? Way out there?” she asked.

The recruiter looked a little nervous, “Erm… yes. But—” 

Without hesitation she grabbed the pen and scribbled her name on the line at the bottom in writing that she thought looked enough like cursive to count as a signature.

Kaikaina set the pen down and slid the document back towards the recruiter with a smile. She crossed her arms and leaned them on the top of the chair back, resting her head on top of them.

“So, when do I ship out?”

The recruiter, at this point, seemed so resigned that he was experiencing the conversation in the third person.

“Recruit transport usually arrives on the 15th of the month—”

“Cool, cool. That’s great and all, but is there any way I could leave, like, today?”

Another sigh. This guy was going for a world record.

“I’m sorry, but transport does not arrive until the 15th at the earliest. Even if you were allowed to leave sooner, you can't."

Kaikaina was not fazed; she had a plan B. A quick once-over of the man across the desk. Decently muscular, but not a beefcake. Tie fastened a bit too tightly around his neck to be comfortable. Hair high and tight but gelled down anyway. Small wire-rimmed glasses. A nerd. Perfect.

In the blink of an eye, Kaikaina was standing, she kicked the chair across the room and slammed both hands open-palm on the desk between them, leaning in inches from the recruiter’s face.

“What are you, a private?” she growled.

The recruiter tried to inch away but his chair was already against a wall.

“Actually, I’m Master Chief Petty Officer Kin T-”

“Listen here, Master Kin—”

“That feels racist—”

“I have no gag reflex.”

The Master Chief went silent.

“I have no gag reflex,” she repeated, “and no shame. Which means that if you get me off planet _today_ , I will give you the longest, deepest, smoothest blowjob you have ever experienced in your entire life on top of this fucking desk.”

It was at this point that the Master Chief’s soul left his body. Kaikaina could practically see an astral projection behind him screaming while the empty vessel in front of her short-circuited.

Still staring blankly at her, the Master Chief slowly pulled out his phone and pressed the home button.

“Siri, call Freelancer Pilot Four Seven Niner.”

Kaikaina smirked and sat on the desk while the Master Chief finished his call.


	4. Epilogue

“So, you gotta be pretty high priority for Kin to call me and have me fly to Earth for you. Why are you going to…” she read the coordinates, “Blood Gulch Alpha?”

Kaikaina sat in the bay of the ship, outfitted in fresh armor, strapped into a seat, and making conversation with the pilot in the cockpit.

“That’s pretty classified, but let’s just say I have to get there fast,” she said.

“Right,” the pilot responded skeptically.

They sat in silence for a while until Four Seven Niner finally broke it.

“Alright, I can’t take it. What state?” she demanded more than asked.

“State?” Kaikaina was lost.

“Yeah, come on. I came to _Earth_ for you! I earned a little information. What state?”

This lady was insane. She didn't even know what state she picked her up from. Kaikaina had heard there were now millions of people out there who had been born and raised on colonized planets, but, god, she flew there herself!

“Hawaii.”

“Hawaii? No! You have a rep!”

Kaikaina bristled, “What do you know about me?”

The pilot laughed, “Don’t worry, nothing bad. I’m just surprised you're going to _this_ sim outpost, is all.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well it’s in the middle of fuck-all nowhere, for one thing! And the troopers? Ha! If they planned to send anyone there I always assumed it’d be, like, Iowa,” she chuckled, “That outpost must be in some _deep_ shit if Kin called me to Earth just to pick you up and take you there.”

Kaikaina felt like she should say something, but she was so far behind in the conversation that the pilot might as well be speaking another language. 

“Yeah,” she decided to say. It was a generally safe answer.

The rest of the flight was spent in silence. When they neared the sector of the outpost, Four Seven Niner turned on autopilot and crawled into the bay to show Kaikaina the Pelican she would be piloting to Blood Gulch.

“The coordinates are already set - courtesy of yours truly, you're welcome - so all you have to do is fly it there.”

“Cool. How does it work?”

The pilot snickered, “Good one,” she patted Kaikaina on the back, “You’ll blend right in with them, they’ll never suspect you.”

Before Kaikaina could ask what the _fuck_ she was talking about, a rapid beeping came from the cabin and Four Seven Niner turned away.

“Thats your cue,” she said, returning to the cockpit, “better get in; you drop in t-minus 90 seconds.”

Shit. Well, at least if she died the cops could never find her.

She kicked the Pelican in a few different spots until it finally opened, and sat down inside.

“Drop in t-minus 30 seconds,” Four Seven Niner said over the intercom.

Uh… fuck. Okay. She flipped a bunch of switches at random. None of them did anything.

“10… 9… 8…”

FUCK.

She smashed several buttons on the control panel. The searchlights turned on, the propellers started, the windshield wipers went off, the camouflage blinked rapidly through several environments, headlight fluid squirted everywhere.

“4… 3… 2…”

“CLOSE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” Kaikaina screamed. The top closed. Four Seven Niner opened the drop door. The Pelican was released into space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! comments appreciated!


End file.
